


Halcyon

by Anemoso



Series: tentacles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cultist Zenyatta, M/M, Mind Melding, Tentacles, Wire Play, blowjobs? Of the tentacle variety?, everything is consensual and they love each other, the sex happens ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoso/pseuds/Anemoso
Summary: Genji comes home to the monastery after a long mission and has some catching up to do with Zenyatta.Set in the same Au as Atop The Mountain.





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> hyyhg you know that fic I wrote like 7 months ago or whatever? yeah a majority of this was written like two days after that and never posted LMAO. I started it bc I wasn't really happy with the porn in the first one. It was the last thing I wrote and I was Tired so it fell pretty flat to me so thus I was like LETS WRITE MORE. It was almost completely done aside from a few transitions and I just never got back to it bc the end of 2017 sucked Ass. 
> 
> Nonetheless, here ya go. tentacles.

Genji prided himself on being an early riser, no matter the circumstance. He'd been that way since youth, starting as a game to wake up earlier than his definitely-not-a-morning-person brother to annoy him and sticking with it through adulthood. Now, rising early is more of a necessity, both for his job and also for watching the sunrise with Zenyatta. So imagine his surprise when one morning the early morning sun shined through the window of his room, bright enough to wake Genji out of a deep dream. He blinked sleepily at the light, squinting in annoyance. 

“Good morning, my dear,” a voice came from behind him, the arms circled around him squeezing. A tentacle curled around his cheek, gently edging him closer to awakeness. 

“Mm, I slept in…?” He groaned as he stretched, a series of cracks and pops filling the morning air as his joints shuddered. 

Zenyatta chuckled, “Indeed. You were ready to pass out on your feet last night, I assumed you would want to sleep in.” Another tentacle joined the first, slipping under his chin as the omnic caressed him. “When was the last time you slept, sparrow?” 

Genji pouted at the amusement in his voice. “Not that long ago, maybe like … uh, 2 days?” A lie, it had been 4. Being a cyborg did have its benefits, one of which was not having to sleep nearly as often. Zenyatta still forced him to sleep everyday when he was here, however, saying that the need for a proper routine outweighed anything else. 

A sigh. “Despite all your enhancements, you are still human, Genji. I wish you would not push yourself so hard.” 

“Please, it's too early for a lecture. Besides,” He turned around in Zenyatta’s arms, coming face to face with his lover. “I wanted to get back as fast as possible. I missed you.” 

“And I missed you, my dearest.” The tentacle previously caressing him moved to push against his lips, Zenyatta's own version of a kiss. He pressed back, before nuzzling into the monk’s neck. 

It had been much too long since the last time they had been together. Overwatch was putting more of a strain on Genji’s time lately, keeping him away for several months throughout the year. When he first got the recall notice, he had opened the invitation to Zenyatta as well- and had the omnic accepted this wouldn't be a problem. But understandably, Zenyatta was still wary of being in public because of his appearance, and chose to stay. They worked out a schedule on when Genji could most easily get up and down the mountains, but issues still arose. 

For instance, he was already called away earlier this year during his time at the monastery, an emergency mission that needed his experience and stealth immediately. At least Winston was apologetic once it was finished, promising him that this time he'd be undisturbed for the entirety of his vacation. 

It was putting a strain on his health as well. Angela complained constantly about having to replace parts that should have lasted over ten years but were failing at five. To his utter dismay, grey had started to sprout along his sideburns and around his roots over the past year. He whined about it to Hanzo, who only patted his shoulder and told him it was genetic in the most deadpan serious voice. 

(He punched his brother’s shoulder for that, which led to an impromptu wrestling match. Mccree took bets from the other agents who were around about who would win- and Genji shook him down afterwards for his cut when he was victorious. It was the little things that made coming down the mountains worth it.) 

Zenyatta had been becoming more clingy every time he had to leave, passively suggesting more often that he take longer breaks, stay out of the line of fire for a little longer. It was getting more and more tempting to take up that offer. The recalled Overwatch wasn't as feeble as it once was, legal now and stronger in numbers than when he first rejoined. His skills weren't as necessary anymore, except for the occasional odd job or emergency mission- and usually, if he wasn't around, Hanzo had been doing a good job of taking up those missions so he wouldn't have to come back early. 

It had been a good few years, but even though he was mentally in a better place, Genji was getting tired just as he had when he left Blackwatch. He wasn't the only one who felt it, Mccree and Angela had started taking less missions as of late as well. Hanzo was only still going strong because of some inflated sense of honor. Jack and Ana were now grounded to the base, still giving commands but no longer on the field, and after much pushing from everyone Reinhardt finally retired for good (hopefully). Besides all that, going up and down the Himalayas every couple of months was getting harder, even with yearly leg replacements. Maybe he should bring it up with Winston next time he saw him. 

He wasn't sure when his eyes had closed, only aware of it when he had to open them in surprise when Zenyatta flicked his temple. 

“I could sense your thoughts beginning to wander, do try to stay with me.” He laughed at Genji’s indignant look. “You seem grumpy this morning, why don't you get some more sleep?” 

Genji shook his head, “Sorry, it's just been a long week.” He curled further around the monk, yawning into his chest. More sleep sounded great right about now, but sleeping meant he wasn't spending time with Zenyatta. 

“Of course, my love,” Zenyatta said, continuing to pet his hair. “Rest, I will be here when you wake up.” 

He pouted, “It’s already late, we should get up.” 

Zenyatta sighed, “Why do you always fight me on this.” Genji snickered at his fake annoyance. “What is so urgent this early in the morning that we cannot spend this time together?” 

He pretended to think on that, a mischievous plan forming in his mind. “Oh, I don't know. I have a few chores to do, some people to see, and a husband to dote on.” 

Zenyatta laughed brightly, “Oh? And what if said husband would like you to go back to bed because you are obviously exhausted?” 

Genji pulled him closer, slotting himself against the omnic. “I’m sure I could convince him otherwise,” he said, purposely lowering his voice. “I like to think I have a compelling argument.” 

He hummed lowly as a hand landed on his thigh, squeezing and caressing him. Another quested around his back, resting just above his ass, “I would like to hear it, then.” 

One of his own hands slipped through an opening in the omnic's back, fingers twining around the hidden wires he knew were underneath. Pressed this close, he listened as his fans kicked up just a notch. 

“Zenyatta,” he whispered, voice rough. “I want to make you feel good.” 

Zenyatta chuckled, the only hint of any loss of composure was in the sound of his processors clicking. “I am not stopping you.” 

Genji pushed his face against his neck then, kissing and biting at the metal as his hand tightened its grip on the wires in Zenyatta's back. He smirked at the gasp the monk gave at a particularly hard tug. 

Zenyatta's hands pressed hard onto Genji's thigh and back, his own back arching and neck tilted to give the cyborg more access. He took it, mouth slowly making its way up until he was resting at the base of the tentacles. Zenyatta hummed in pleasure, which turned to static as Genji found another nest of wires to mess with. His other hand came up to grasp at one of the tendrils, squeezing and thumbing the suckers along the underside, feeling it slicken in his hand. 

“Mmm, Zen, you're sensitive today aren't you,” he said, punctuating his question with a jab into one of Zenyatta's sensory nodes. The resulting twitch and gasp answered his question with a resounding _yes._

“It has been quite a w-w-whi-” his voice cut out to static as Genji circled the node and stroked him roughly. A deep artificial breath, and he continued, “A while since we have been together.” 

“While that is true,” And here he removed his hands, pushing the monk onto his back and straddling his waist. “I know that you get off to the thought of me when I'm away. It can't have been that long for you.” He ended his teasing with a slow rock of his hips, gently grinding onto the twitching omnic below him. 

Hands delicately caressed his hips, running up his sides and chest before resting behind his neck- and pulled him back down to be face to face with Zenyatta. “You are not wrong, but I find fantasies do not live up to the real thing.” A tentacle pushed against his mouth, demanding entrance. Genji gave it easily. He hummed just to feel Zenyatta shudder under him. 

It explored his mouth slowly, pushing deeper with no resistance. Genji relaxed into it and let Zenyatta slide in at his own pace, content to feel the suckers against his tongue and the slick oozing out along with it. 

One upside to returning to Overwatch was seeing Angela again, and her having a whole slew of upgrades for him. One such upgrade: working taste buds. Not perfect by any means, but they worked well enough that Genji could taste the synthetic slick that came from Zenyatta's tentacles. A little metal tasting, yes, but it still became one of Genji's favorites. 

Especially when Zenyatta moaned so sweetly took the rest of the tendril into his mouth, swallowing around him as it twitched at his throat. 

“This,” he started, slightly hoarse as his hand tucked under Genji’s chin, “has been the hardest to find a replacement for.” Genji laughed, felt his lover tense inside his mouth as he groaned. 

He slid off, enchanted with the line of slick and saliva that kept them connected. “I'm sure I could find you something suitable next time I go out,” he said. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the tentacle, huffing in amusement when it twitched back into his mouth. 

“I think I would rather you stay here with me,” Zenyatta responded. Genji wouldn't argue with that- and then couldn't as the omnic pulled him down at the same time the tendril forced itself deep into his mouth, his nose nearly hitting Zenyatta's faceplate. He grunted and tried to pull back in surprise, only to be held steady by three other tentacles curling around his face. 

_Alright, two can play at that game._ Genji roughly swallowed around the tentacle, at the same time jabbing his hand into the hidden bundle of wires underneath Zenyatta’s hood. He felt the vibration of Zenyatta’s moan through his mouth, cut off into a series of static and mechanical chirps when he pressed a finger into the connection port for the wires, right at the base of the omnic’s head. 

The tentacle inside his mouth twitched as his tongue caressed it, while the ones surrounding his face held tighter. He could feel them all secreting slick, cooling on his flushed face while his mouth was filled with that intoxicating taste. He knew it wouldn't last much longer when Zenyatta's moans glitched into static again as he played with the connection port. 

It only took one more hard suck for Zenyatta to break, an artificial gasp paired with his body arching up into Genji- before it devolved into helpless clicks and processors whirring. His body shook as Genji refused to let up on his wires, fingers still pressing hard to the back of his neck, drawing out the orgasm frustratingly long. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure radiated through him, all focused on the wires in his neck and the tentacle stuck into the smirking mouth of his lover. He nearly feared that he might reboot if Genji did not stop. 

Finally, _finally_ , Genji let up, removing his hand and mouth from Zenyatta’s body. It took a moment for him to reorient himself, but when he does, he's greeted with the sight of a very pleased Genji, still sitting atop him like a king on his throne. 

“So,” Genji started, smug. “Was my argument convincing enough?” He watched with satisfaction as some of the slick dripped off of his chin and onto Zenyatta’s chest. 

Zenyatta hummed, “I am considering it, yes. But I believe I should be able to make my argument as well.” 

He didn’t have time to respond, suddenly flipped onto his back with the help of six golden tentacles. 

“Hey- no fair!” Genji squirmed, hands held down above his head and thighs lifted. He gasped as one of the slick tendrils slid between his cheeks. Another removed his modesty plate, and curled tightly around his cock. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look squirming under me, my dear?” 

He laughed, which transformed into a groan as the tentacle started stroking him. “Q-quite often, actually.” 

“It is a message that bears repeating,” 

He couldn't reply, one of the golden tentacle sneaking into his mouth prevented him. He struggled against the hold, the onslaught of golden pleasure across his entire body was too much too quickly. Zenyatta didn't seem to pay any mind, only seemed to focus on Genji’s muffled whine as a slickened tentacle entered him at the same time the one around his cock squeezed. 

_I love you._

Genji jolted slightly, and then twitched again as the tentacle cruelly rubbed against his sweet spot. 

_You are beautiful._

Even in his foggy state, Genji could tell it wasn't Zenyatta speaking. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, the monk would let his control over the discord slip slightly, and it would seep into Genji. 

Normally, Genji would have warned Zenyatta what was happening, pulling him out of that state. Normally, it happened before Genji was teetering on the edge of _something._

More whispers had started up, soft at first but growing in intensity with his pleasure. They flitted across his skin and mind, wrapping around him like a soft blanket. Where at first he would have resisted listening or felt the urge to claw his ears off to get away from them, he has since learned to accept them. From Zenyatta, they mean no harm. Most were unclear to him, spoken in a guttural language he could not discern, but some would come through, Zenyatta’s voice ringing clear. _You are mine, you are safe, you are loved._

He let the whispers wash over him, pushing against the edges of his mind as Zenyatta continued between his thighs. He relaxed into it, offering no resistance as they pushed and pushed further. He'd never felt them so deep before, practically touching his core while his head felt hazy with pleasure and a presence that wasn't his own stretching across his body and mind-

“Oh dear.” He was brought back to reality by a voice and a hand patting his cheek. “Genji, my love? Are you with me?” 

He blinked, eyes hazy and unfocused. He was panting heavily, the golden tendril having been removed from his mouth. “Y-yeah. I’m here.” He had to blink a few more times to be able to see the omnic clearly. Now that he was back in his own head, he realized how strange that really was. “What happened?” 

Zenyatta relaxed, tentacles curling around each other. “It seems that I may have accidentally… Reached out to your mind. You were opening yourself so willingly I- I couldn't resist for a moment. I apologize, I should not have done that without asking.” 

Huh, that sounded interesting. “No, it is fine.” His head fell back, the pleasure wearing off and being replaced with a keen sense of emptiness. He hated it. “You could… do it again, if you want.” 

He was quiet a moment, before asking, “You don’t mind?” 

Genji huffed, “Wouldn’t ask for it if I did.” He wa never one to turn down something fun in bed, after all. And maybe, he was curious. It wasn't a part of Zenyatta that he spoke of much. 

“Are you sure? I don't know what might happen, I could possibly do something regrettable if I can't control myself-” 

“Zenyatta,” he beckoned him closer, circling his arms around the monk's shoulders. “I trust you. I know you’ll stop if I need you to.” 

Zenyatta sighed, head dropping onto his chest. “Hearing that fills me with immense joy,” he said, merely a whisper. 

_I love you._

Speaking of whispers, Genji relaxed again into Zenyatta’s hold. The whispers started up immediately, causing him to shudder slightly as they washed over him again. It didn't take very long before he felt that familiar push against his very soul. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you._

He gasped, fans whirring and processors clicking as he felt another presence in his mind. He let it in, and it melded seamlessly with his own, Zenyatta's senses becoming his own. 

Genji's eyes opened at the touch of tentacles against his lips. He felt both the giving and receiving touch at the same time, not nearly as strange as he expected. He felt Zenyatta's joy at having expressions and feeling himself smile echoed back into him, causing him to grin wider. 

He saw Zenyatta surrounded by a gold and purple aura, the golden tentacles wriggling in excitement behind him. He could see himself as well through Zenyatta's eyes, bright and green and scars scrunching as he grinned and- 

God, was he really that beautiful?

Zenyatta chuckled, “Yes, you are, my love.” His hand came up and covered Genji's eyes. He hadn't noticed he started crying until he registered wetness against Zenyatta’s hand. “You are becoming overwhelmed. Do we need to stop?” 

He didn't need to vocalize his distaste at the idea, the resounding no echoing through their connection. 

“Alright, I hear you,” Zenyatta said, amused. “I suggest that you keep your eyes closed, I believe it will help you in staying grounded.” 

Genji nodded, or tried too. He wasn't sure if he actually did, but the feeling came across anyway. 

He was somewhere between being hyper aware of his own body and unable to even feel it, while simultaneously feeling the pressure hands running down his sides and of his body against Zenyatta's hands. He felt the vibration of his whine through Zenyatta’s hand when it gently caressed his chest, hearing his gasp doubled in both his own ears and Zenyatta’s. He felt himself cry out and his body jerk underneath him when Zenyatta removed his hands. 

“Shh, I'm here Genji, stay with me.” 

He tried to ground himself in the movement of his thighs being parted, the carbon fiber smooth against the sensors in his hands. He tried to ground himself in the gentle teasing motion against his cock, in the lightest press of mechanical fingers against his entrance. 

“Are you sure you do not wish to stop?” 

_No,_ his mind shouted, his body shouted, the whispers and something deep inside him all in agreement. 

The fingers pressed inside him at the same time the hand began to firmly stroke him. Each little node took in exact texture, temperature of his cock and inner walls, calculating and recording very twitch and clench, his mind buzzing in overstimulation and sensitivity from every stroke and every thrust. 

He barely registered how loud he was being- moans interrupted with hiccups and sobs and pleas for more, more, _more._ A heat rose in his core, spreading like wildfire through the wires in his spine. It radiated, through both him and Zenyatta, intertwined and gasping and warm. He felt something grip him as he shuddered, Zenyatta- The Iris- The discord- _Something._

Zenyatta came before he did- staticky moaning and his frame shaking as he gripped Genji. He was nearly blinded, eyes squeezed shut as he silently orgasmed, unable to make a sound. 

The whispers, which had risen to near levels of screams before, finally quieted as well. 

He felt soft and sensitive, Zenyatta's light touch against his cheek even bordering on too much. He whined as he opened his eyes, the room too bright for comfort. 

“Are you alright, my love?” 

He nodded, sighed shakily as he came down. 

“You mentioned once that you feel what I feel- is this what you meant?” 

“The easiest answer to that is yes. I am much more adept at processing than you are, so it is not nearly so overwhelming.” 

Overwhelming was an understatement- Genji felt like a puddle of nerves. He was completely exhausted, mentally and physically. 

Zenyatta gingerly moved him to his side, bringing up the blanket to cover them both. He curled around the omnic, fully intent on passing out right then. 

“So I take it my argument thoroughly convinced you?” 

Genji groaned, well too tired now to deal with Zenyatta's smug tone. 

\--- 

When Genji's eyes opened, it was hours later. The brightness of midafternoon assaulted his eyes, causing him to nuzzle deeper into Zenyatta’s neck. 

“Good morning again, my sparrow. Or should I say afternoon? How did you sleep?” 

“Was nice…” 

“Hmm, I'm glad. Didn't I say you needed more sleep?” 

He grunted in annoyance, the omnic didn't have to sound so smug about it. “Yes, shut up.” 

They spent the next few minutes in silence, Genji slowly regaining himself after earlier while Zenyatta's fans whirred by his ear. When he finally felt nearly awake, he started to sit up. 

“We really should get up now, I want to check on the yaks and the garden before afternoon meditation.” 

Zenyatta tightened around him. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay in bed a while longer?” 

A beat. “What have you done.” 

“Absolutely nothing, I just believe you need even more rest,” his synthetic voice was too high, too strained to be telling the truth. “You went through a lot this morning, why not let your mind rest for today?” 

“Did you do something in the garden?” 

“What? Of course not.” A _lie._

Genji began to struggle, “Did you use a harmony orb in the garden again!?” 

Zenyatta gasped, “What, me? Never.” Despite his denial, he was holding strong, golden tentacles summoned once again to hold the cyborg down. 

“Damn it, Zenyatta! It took me a week to get it under control last time!” Somehow last time Zenyatta had gotten grapes to grow, which promptly took over the entire grounds. _Grapes!_ In the _Himalayas!_ Where he even got the seeds for them was a complete mystery- Genji had to leave before he was able to shake down all the other Shambali monks. 

He grunted and twitched as one of the tentacles slipped between the plates on his side, curling around his hidden wires.  
“You know, I find you absolutely irresistible like this, dear spar- Ah!” He was cut off by Genji’s hand to his face, having wrangled it free from between them. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to be mad at you!” His annoyance didn’t last, devolving into laughter as the tendrils wriggled around him. And then he gasped at a hard jab against a particularly sensitive node, back arching off the bed. 

“Oops,” Zenyatta said, entirely unapologetic as he jabbed at it again. 

“You-” He was cut off by another jab, “Fu-fuck, shit, damn it Zen there's no way I can go again today-” He whined as a hand wandered between his twitching thighs, where his dick was making a valiant attempt to prove him wrong. 

“Oh my dearest, let me show you the limits of your body.” 

\---

Genji didn't end up leaving their shared room until nearly evening, immediately (although sluggishly) making his way to the garden the second he got away from the monk. Iovita waved to him as he passed, giggling as they heard Genji's indignant screech once he opened the door to the practical forest that was the east wing. 

Oh, Zenyatta was going to _pay_ for this.


End file.
